


Searching for the perfect gift

by manostara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manostara/pseuds/manostara
Summary: It is the nineteenth day of Pegasus Moon. Sylvain has seemed suspicious lately as Felix notices. Since the two childhood friends became a couple, about two Moons past by and Sylvain used to be kind of clingy during that time but not in a negative way. Felix always acts like he sometimes gets annoyed by Sylvain's clinginess, although he secretly thinks it's cute. However, Sylvain spends his time often with Dimitri, Ingrid or Hilda in the last days and between training and cat petting, Felix is wondering what the reason could be.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 11





	Searching for the perfect gift

" _God, this is horrible! I'll never find the perfect gift for him_ ", Sylvain sighs while he leans back at the wall of Dimitri's room.  
" _Don't worry, Sylvain, I'm sure Felix will be fine spending the day just with you_ ", the blonde prince immediately cheers up his friend.  
Sylvain keeps staring at the ceiling for some seconds - which feels like two minutes - before he pays some attention to Dimitri again: " _Maybe you're right, your Highness, but I want to give him something that'll remind him of me. Something he'll take care of because it's gifted by me. Do you know what I mean, your Highness?_ " Dimitri smiles brightly while softly answering " _Yes, I do_ " and after a short time of thinking, he advises Sylvain to not only ask him, but also other people knowing Felix well like Ingrid or people Sylvain often and openly talks to.

_**Later at the dining hall** _ ********

" _Totally not, Ingrid. I won't even take this suggestion serious._ "  
" _What? But why?_ ", the blonde girl sounds more than frustrated, so she focuses on her meat again.  
" _Listen, Ingrid, I want to give Felix something personal. So no meat. At least not the kind you mean..._ " He says the last sentence in **that** kind of tone and winks at her. The time those words left the ginger's mouth, the chicken wing in Ingrid's hand leaves her mouth. " _Sylvain!_ ", she yells, only a table apart to slap him. " _Alright, alright, got it_ ", he tries to calm her down and puts his hands and arms in a defencing position, " _I just want you to understand that I need this to be something special._ " Surprised by Sylvain's seriousness, Ingrid remains silent and starts to think about her friend's question again, this time less droll.  
" _Okay, hear me out_ ", she starts after some silence, " _I suggested meat because I like- no, I love it. So let's think about things Felix loves!_ " " _Well, except you, of course,_ ", she adds after a short time of deliberation. Both laugh softly and then start to brainstorm. Ingrid even put out a paper and holds a pen. " _Let's start our mindmap!_ ", she enthusiastically shouts.  
After some time has passed, Ingrid has marked three of Felix's likes: weapons, cats and spicy food. " _Those are the ones I can imagine best as a gift_ ", she explains, " _I hope I could help you with this._ "  
" _Thank you, Ingrid, you really did help me!_ " His eyes are shining almost brighter than the lamps at the dining hall. " _I have to go now, there's still a present's waiting to be made. See ya and thank you for your help!_ " And before the pegasus lady could even open her mouth, the ginger man disappears through the entrance heading to the fishing pod. His next goal is the second-floor dormitory. Its second room in particular, on which door he knocks. " _I'm busy! Come another time!_ ", the voice known as Hilda's vociferates. Since the pinky and the ginger became good friends, Sylvain knows she's lying - or at least that's what he believes unless he storms into the room and his eyes catch Hilda sitting at a table and having tea with Marianne. " _I said I'm busy! What's so difficult to-_ ", she stops her indignantly screaming the moment she recognizes the troublemaker is Sylvain, " _Oh, it's you, Sylvain. Sorry for being mad, I'm just busy for real as you see._ " Marianne is barely trying to look at Sylvain, she's more into staring at her teacup instead. Both Sylvain and Hilda notice but also know Marianne good enough so they don't say anything about it.  
" _Sorry for interrupting you two, I'll better leave you alone again_ ", the gift searcher apologizes. Right before he leaves, Hilda stops him: " _Sylvie, wait! Why did you come? Is there something on your mind? Do you need to talk? It's okay if he stays a short while, is it, Marianne?_ " The bird-loving girl nods her head and mutters " _of course_ ". Hilda offers her friend to sit on the bed, Sylvain follows the offer.  
" _Well, as you know is Felix's birthday tomorrow and I've spent the last weeks coming up with the perfect gift idea. Thanks to his Highness and Ingrid, I'm confident to fulfill my goal._ " " _And you're here because...?_ "  
" _Because I need help at crafting_ ", he speaks out in a quite embarrassed tone. " _If you're free, of course!_ ", he adds.  
Hilda looks at Marianne who nods at her with a soft smile which makes Hilda blush a bit. " _I am_ ", she says happily.

_**The next day at Felix's room** _ ********

While Felix is still sleeping, Sylvain tries to sneak out the bed without his boyfriend noticing, successfully. Step one done, he thinks while creeping out the door and entering his own room where he hid the gift - the perfect gift - inside the drawer with his underwear. Step two done.  
As he opens the door, he's looking straight into his favourite eyes.  
" _Good morning, Fe_ ", he leans forward to kiss Felix's forehead, " _did you sleep well?_ " Felix is still a bit sleepy, as usual, but nevertheless he moves his right arm up and points at the long package Sylvain's holding. " _What's that?_ " Instead of answering, Sylvain pulls his arm around Felix: " _I'll show you in the birthday kid's room_ ", the ginger says surprisingly romantic and takes his beloved back into his room. From this moment until the gift opening, Felix starts to blush more and more.

And the object in the package certainly was the perfect gift and something Felix will hold in honour for the rest of his life. After he received this gift, the two boys had a lovely breakfast and Felix couldn't stop to show how happy he was about the gift: a sword of which blade looks like a cat's claw.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I use AO3 and it's because of Felix's birthday. uwu  
> I hope you love the idea of Sylvain and Hilda being good friends and helping each other out with relationship problems as well. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [my Twitter: @wrongoldendeer]


End file.
